


Erica's Plan

by melissa8123



Series: Texts From Last Night [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica is pushy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa8123/pseuds/melissa8123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(773):<br/>You were visibly distraught that my boyfriend and I didn't have sex in your bed. You forced us to take your condoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erica's Plan

“Stiles! I have a present for you!” Erica says as Stiles walks in the door of Derek’s house that he shares with the pack.

“Ok…” he says hesitantly and follows Erica to her bedroom. The last time she had a present for Stiles it was coconut scented shampoo—“Now you’ll always smell like coconuts, not just when you wanna get in Derek’s pants”—and it was not funny.

When they get into Erica’s room she reaches into the top drawer of her dresser and pulls out a box of condoms. “For tonight.” She winks and Stiles turns almost as red as the hoodie he’s wearing.

“You do realize we’ll be in your bed tonight, don’t you?” Stiles is a little confused as to why Erica would be giving them condoms when they had to use her bedroom for the night.

A freaking troll had destroyed Derek’s bedroom the day before—apparently they existed—and Derek had taken Erica’s because she could easily room with Boyd until Derek’s room could be repaired.

“Of course!” And she has what Stiles can only describe as a pervy smile on her face. Stiles wonders if she was always this weird or if the bite did something to her head.

“Ok, um… thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” she says, the same smile still adorning her face.

Stiles leaves the condoms in the bedroom and heads into the kitchen where Boyd is making something for lunch with the help of Isaac. Well, if you could even call it help. He’s mostly just standing there looking pretty like he does oh so well.

“Where’s Derek?” Stiles asks, looking around for his boyfriend.

“On the phone with the furniture store,” Isaac says, and no sooner does he finish his sentence than Derek comes strolling into the kitchen.

“Is the food ready yet?” he snaps and Stiles can tell he’s tense because of all the crap that had gone down with the troll.

Luckily it’s done and they all sit down to eat. They go to the living room and turn on the TV as they eat, because eating at the table feels just a little too weird. They’re a pack, which is basically a family, but they’re just not that kind of family.

Stiles sits practically on Derek’s lap as they eat and he’s glad when Derek seems a little more relaxed.

The rest of the day passes by without anything too exciting occurring and soon they all retire to their rooms.

Stiles follows Derek into Erica’s bedroom. She shoots Stiles a knowing grin followed by a wink and Stiles thinks about setting her up with an appointment with a shrink.

“So, this thing happened earlier,” Stiles says casually—well as casually as he can when Derek’s taking his shirt off—and Derek looks at him silently, urging him to go on with just a look in his eyes. “Erica kind of gave these to me.” He grabs the box of condoms from where he left it before and holds it up to show Derek. “And she told me they were for tonight.”

Now Derek is usually always super composed and never gets flustered, at least not when Stiles is around to see it, but Stiles would swear that Derek is blushing right now.

Derek has been very clear to Stiles that he doesn’t want to rush into physical things—read: sex—too fast. And Stiles gets it and respects it because of the whole Kate thing and whatever, but he’s a teenage boy and sex is on his mind a lot. Pretty much all the time actually. So as creepy as Erica’s offer is, Stiles will totally use it to his advantage if Derek is blushing, because that’s gotta mean something, right?

“It seemed like she was insisting that we have sex in her bed. I’m surprised there’s not, like, a note in here somewhere that—” Stiles stops when he actually sees a note and holds it up in shock. “Dude, if that’s not a sign, I don’t know what is!” he says as he shows it to Derek.

“Stiles, I’m not having sex with you tonight,” Derek says like that’s the end of that. But of course Stiles isn’t just going to give in that easily.

“Why not?” It’s not a whine, he swears. “We have condoms, we have a nice comfy bed, we have Erica’s blessing,” he says with a grin. “Do you think I’m ugly?” he asks with a pout. Yeah, he’s going there.

“ _Stiles_ ,” he says/growls, and then sighs and runs his hand through his hair. “You know that’s not it. I just… I want to know, and to show you, that this can be good without sex. I want… I want a relationship with you. I want to talk to you, and go on dates with you, and joke around and know that we’ll both be here even after the physical stuff is over and done with.”

“Huh,” Stiles says because what else can he say when the man who usually can’t even tell anyone what his favorite color is has just basically bared his soul to him. It takes him a couple minutes but finally he comes up with something a little bit better.

“Derek, I’m not… I’m not Kate,” he says her name in a whisper. “I’m not going to do that to you. I’m in it, I’m in this relationship. I want all of that stuff too; I want to talk to you, get you to open up like you just did. I want to see you smile, laugh, show me all of your emotions. And wow, I’m gonna wrap this up because it’s starting to get a little cheesy, but Derek I really, really like you. And sex would _probably_ make me like you even more. I’m just saying!” he adds quickly when Derek scowls at him.

But the scowl is soon replaced with a smile and Derek is kissing him. It’s not a kiss that promises that some sexy times are about to ensue, but one that holds something a lot more meaningful behind it. Stiles is almost too overwhelmed by all of this sharing of feelings and whatnot, so he uses his favorite defense mechanism and cracks a dumb joke about what else he’d like to kiss. Derek pushes him away with a laugh and they both get ready for bed.

Stiles cuddles right up to Derek and he’s glad that Derek at least lets him do this. It’s just the physical activities of the sexy, sweaty variety that are off limits for now.

“We could at least trade blow jobs or something,” Stiles babbles after a few moments of silence.

“Stiles,” Derek interrupts.

“I mean we don’t want to disappoint Erica,” he continues.

“Stiles.”

“She’s being so gracious and letting you use her room.”

“ _Stiles_!” Derek growls finally and Stiles knows the conversation is over. “Go to sleep.” So he does.

The next morning Erica looks really grumpy and Stiles is kind of scared when she approaches him.

“What the hell?” she says immediately, without any explanation at all.

“Um… sorry?” Stiles has no clue what’s going on.

“What happened last night? I gave you condoms!”

“We’re just not ready yet,” Stiles says and leaves it at that.

Erica tries to push but their conversation doesn’t last too long after that because Stiles has to leave so he’ll be home before his dad gets back from his overnight shift. He kisses Derek goodbye before heading to his jeep.

Once he’s made it home safely ahead of his father, he texts Derek.

_Erica is crazy_

Only the text he gets back isn’t from Derek.

_**I’ll show you crazy Stiles** _

_You already did yesterday! And this morning!_

_**I was not crazy this morning** _

Stiles scoffs before sending his reply.

_You were visibly distraught that my boyfriend and I didn’t have sex in your bed. You forced us to take your condoms._

_**That wasn’t crazy. That was a friend trying to help out ;)** _

Stiles shakes his head and wonders when he went from having only one really good friend to having quite a few, including one who apparently was trying to help him score with his boyfriend. But if he’s being honest with himself, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
